Quand Shun se rebelle
by Rikku01
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Shun se sens trahi et décide de le faire remarquer? Voilà une Fic ShunxHyogaxIkki(Je sais, je suis nulle en résumé)
1. Trahison

_Voilà donc le 1er chapitre de ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews et à me faire des propositions pour la suite. Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada_

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Shun se rebelle<strong>

**Chapitre1 : Trahison**

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant Shun pensa a son frère, qui, comme toujours voyageait et n'était pas là. Ikki était parti après la bataille du sanctuaire et ne donnait plus signe de vie, mais Shun avait l'habitude et cela lui avait permis de se rapprocher du chevalier du cygne qui jusqu'ici avait bien trop peur de se faire cramer les ailes par le phénix pour lui parler hors mission.

Cela avait bien changé : des liens s'étaient formés et après quelques semaines, ils avaient fini par dormir ensemble. Et Hyoga avait beau dire que s'ils faisaient ça, c'était parce que Shun avait encore des poussées de fièvre la nuit (ce pourquoi tout avait commencé. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'embêter alors qu'on a un glaçon géant à portée de main ?) mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ni Seiya, ni Shiryu ne se laissaient berner et savaient que leur deux amis avaient une relation.

Shun et Hyoga dormaient au premier étage à côté des chambres de Seiya, Kiki (qui était de passage) et Saori, qui voulait quand même garder un œil sur eux bien que ce soit inutile. Ce n'était pas du tout de l'avis d'Ikki qui, toutes les nuits, revenait à la fondation Graad pour chaperonner son petit frère sans qu'il ne le sache. Ainsi Ikki passait sa journée normalement et revenait à la nuit tombée pour passer sa nuit à surveiller Shun -et tuer le canard boiteux s'il tentait quelque chose-, puis repartait à l'aube. Il faisait ça depuis son soi-disant départ.

Cette nuit-là Ikki décida de partir plus tôt. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit où dormait le couple, ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux vert de son frère en lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis vint vers le cygne se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement en touchant à peine ses lèvres pour ne pas le réveiller puis se prépara à partir par la fenêtre de la chambre. Kiki, qui s'était levé pour boire, avait légèrement senti un troisième cosmos dans la chambre en question, avait regardé ce qui s'y passait par une fente de la porte et avait donc assisté à toute la scène. Ikki l'aperçut et lui fit un signe qu'il compris immédiatement : s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vu, il était mort, même si cela signifiait s'attirer la colère du chevalier du bélier. Kiki à moitié terrorisé approuva d'un signe de tête et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Le phénix partit pensant que l'histoire était close. Malheureusement pour lui, Shun faisait une insomnie cette nuit-là, comme souvent depuis qu'il avait battu Aphrodite des poissons, ainsi que les chevaliers d'argent. Presque toutes les nuits, il revoyait les visages de ceux qu'il avait dû tuer contre son gré. Ils le hantaient… Et le fait que Saori et les autres bronzes lui disent que c'était pour la justice n'y changeait rien.

Ainsi, comme beaucoup d'autres nuits, il ne dormait pas suite à des cauchemars récurrents et avait vu toute la scène.

« Comment Ikki… mon frère, peut-il me faire ça ? Il sait très bien que j'ai toujours aimé Hyoga et il a toujours dit qu'il ne le supportait pas... »

Le pauvre Shun ne savait plus quoi penser, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses mains tremblantes pendant des heures, sans bouger. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder Hyoga, alors que d'habitude il adorait le faire quand quelque chose le tracassait. Mais là, son frère venait de le trahir et il n'arrivait pas à le croire.


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**Quand Shun se rebelle**

**Chapitre2 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Hyoga vit Shun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le cygne se releva doucement, et l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque, puis lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore ces cauchemars ?

-… Oui, répondit t-il après un long moment d'hésitation.

-Je sais qu'on te le dit à chaque fois, mais tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. Et si c'est ça qui te tracasse, il faut te changer les idées !

-Com…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps répondre. Il plaqua Shun contre le matelas et prit ses lèvres d'assaut.

Dans le salon Seiya, Saori et les autres préparaient le déjeuner.

-Je suis surpris, commença Seiya.

-De quoi ? demanda Shiryu

-Écoute…

-J'entends rien.

-Justement ! D'habitude Shun et Hyoga font plus de bruit le matin, p'têtre qu'ils ont enfin appris à être silencieux ! S'exclama t-il en manquant de s'étouffer avec le croissant qu'il mangeait.

-SEIYA ! Intervint Saori. Il y a un enfant ici !

-Où ça ? Kiki n'est pas là que je sache. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre et quand je lui demandé pourquoi, il m'a juste dit « Ikki ».

-Bah, il a dû faire un cauchemar avec Ikki dans le rôle du grand méchant loup et maintenant il a peur de sortir ! Dit Seiya en riant.

-Et le problème n'est pas là Saori… Athéna. Seiya tu n'as pas à te mêler de leur vie amoureuse ! S'énerva Shiryu.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amants entrèrent dans la salle à manger, mal réveillés, mais leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements en bataille en disait plus long sur la matinée qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Dites donc, c'est pas une heure pour se lever, il est presque midi !

-Qu'est-ce vous avez fait là-haut ? On dirais que vous avez essuyé une guerre sainte !, les taquina Seiya en se retenant de rire.-

-Ça ne te regarde pas Seiya ! S'offusqua Hyoga

Il se rapprocha de Shun et pointa du doigt le cou de ce denier

-C'est quoi ça, Shun ? Dit-il malicieusement.

-Ce... c'est... Balbutia-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge, voyant qu'il pointait un suçon.

Il s'empressa de fermer mieux sa chemise et alla s'asseoir avec les autres sans rien dire. Seiya lui, était fier de lui, puis changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit le cygne le poignarder du regard. Pendant le reste de la journée, Shun évita Hyoga. Il semblait mal à l'aise et songeur. Celui-ci se demanda si c'était de sa faute ou celle de cet abruti de Seiya et de son comportement du matin, mais quelle que soit la raison, il détestait voir son ami dans cet état. Malheureusement, aucune de ces deux raisons n'étaient la bonne : il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait vu la nuit passée et ne pensait qu'à ça. Il ne pouvait même pas demander à son frère de lui expliquer puisqu'il n'était pas là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait montrer que Hyoga lui appartenait et prendre les choses en mains. Mais le vouloir ne suffisant pas, il fallait qu'il agisse, et c'était loin d'être facile pour lui.


End file.
